


Двое

by harigane



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Demons, F/M, Secret Relationship, What-If
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harigane/pseuds/harigane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Немного про отношения двух Повелителей мазоку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Двое

Фибризо создали первым, а Дольфин - одной из последних. Она была гораздо слабее, чем он. Однако это вовсе не мешало им интересоваться друг другом. Ее притягивала его показная хрупкость, за которой крылась невероятная мощь. Ему же льстило ее внимание, и нравился привкус безумия в ее энергии.  
Они по-разному относились к цели, данной им Матерью. Он больше остальных жаждал уничтожить мир. Ей же было плевать на все, однако она поддерживала все его начинания по мере возможности, игнорируя все, что говорили остальные Повелители по этому поводу.  
После Войны Падения Монстров они виделись редко. Фибризо был слишком занят подготовкой своего очередного плана по разрушению всего и вся. У Дольфин же слишком много сил уходило на то, чтобы поддерживать Барьер, и она не могла свободно перемещаться из своих подводных чертогов. Зная это, Повелитель Преисподней порой все-таки находил время и приходил к ней сам.  
Во время этих коротких встреч они не говорили. Лишь играючи касались физических обликов друг друга. В это время в астральном плане, где находились их настоящие "тела", начиналась настоящая буря, нередко потом вызывающая шторма в море Демонов. Их энергии бесконечно сплетались и расплетались, на доли секунды создавая потрясающие в своей разрушительной красоте узоры, которым позавидовала бы любая вышивальщица-человек, если б смогла их увидеть. Это занятие вызывало у Дольфин и Фибризо подобие эйфории и никогда не надоедало им.  
Они называли это "игрой", но при этом оба понимали, что все гораздо серьезнее, чем кажется. Их тяга друг к другу выходила за рамки обычного понимания и была совершенно иррациональной, и им ужасно нравилось такое положение вещей. На то они и мазоку, чтобы разрушать все - будь то города или какие-то стереотипы.


End file.
